Envuélveme en papel de regalo
by kandra
Summary: SLASH. Cuando alguien te obsequia algo... sólo queda aceptarlo sin quejarse, ¿verdad? Pero si tan sólo él hubiera... No, ya es tarde.


Todo de Rowling y Warner BROS. Yo sólo busco slashear a los personajes y hacerlos sufrir ^^;;  
PD: Este fic ha estado en mi carpeta de "Sin Terminar" por mucho tiempo, incluso tiene el titulo "4Cris" aunque la razón del por qué se lo iba a dedicar a **Cris** hace mucho abandonó mis pensamientos (lo siento, Cris! ^^;;). Así que aquí lo presento, y te lo dedico Cris (cualquiera haya sido la razón de la dedicación ^^;; Por cierto, no llegué al lime... ni es Ron/Harry... ::sigh:: No puedo evitarlo, no me gusta mucho el Ron/Harry ._.) 

**Envuélveme en Papel de Regalo**

Resumen: Cuando alguien te obsequia algo... sólo queda aceptarlo sin quejarse, ¿verdad? Pero si tan sólo él hubiera... No, ya es tarde. 

~*~  
_ Envuélveme en papel de regalo,  
Despídete con un abrazo.  
Sonríe a la luna en el cielo,  
Y olvídalo, que todo esta hecho.  
_ ~*~ 

Sombras. 

Las sombras me desgarraban la espalda y murmuraban obscenidades a mi oído, mientras acechaban mi alma, esperando cualquier oportunidad para devorarme. 

Recuerdo morderme la lengua intentando aplacar mi ansiedad. 

No debía estar ahí, me repetía. 

Mejor estar aquí que _allí_, respondió una voz que sonaba a la tuya. 

Lo peor fue que le creí. Le creí y le creí, pensando que quizás... Que quizás... Que podría haber una mera y remota posibilidad que fueras tú. Tú y realmente tú, dentro de mi mente. Guiando mis pasos y dándome fortaleza. 

Pero todo el tiempo fui yo. 

-Llegas tarde -me dijiste. 

Sin reproche, sin lamento. Sólo... 

Suspiro. 

No he oído un tono así de nuevo, tan... inexpresivo y... deprimente. Una entonación que me da ganas de arrojarme a tus pies, clamar misericordia y perdón, mientras te prometo ser un niño bueno... 

Pero ya es tarde para eso. 

Recuerdo que un fugaz brote de conciencia casi provoca mi escape del lugar. 

Casi... 

Porque cerré la puerta y caminé hasta el balcón, deteniéndome detrás tuyo. 

-Pensé en huir -te respondí con sinceridad. 

Tu mirada siguió perdida en la distancia, lejos de mis ojos. 

-¿Y dejarme? -tú preguntaste. 

-...Y dejarte -yo contesté. 

Esta vez volteaste. Y mi corazón se detuvo. 

Estabas llorando. Y yo era la causa de ello. 

_ Empezó como un juego. Un juego de escondidas en la noche. De secretos mal guardados. De risas cínicas y palabras hirientes. _

Saboreó sus labios, sediento de aquella esencia que sólo le pertenecía a él. 

Al cabo de un tiempo, se convirtió mucho más que un juego. Era una obsesión_. _

Deslizó sus manos bajo el material sedoso que constituía su túnica, buscando el calor de su cuerpo desnudo. 

Planeaba sus encuentros. El lugar, la hora, la entrada y la salida. No importaba qué rincón frío y desolado del castillo escogiera, el otro siempre_ lo encontraba. _

Gimió débilmente cuando la lengua de su compañero clamó la exclusividad de su cuello. 

Oh, cómo lo extrañaba. 

En las horas diurnas, representaban sus papeles a petición del público. Uno era Gryffindor, el otro Slytherin, y la interacción entre ellos siempre valía los aplausos de los presentes. 

Terminó de luchar a ciegas con los botones de su túnica, dejando que el fino material se deslizara hacia el suelo. 

Conectaron intensas miradas. 

Se derretía ante esos ojos llenos de pasión. 

-Eres hermoso. 

Sonrisa. 

-Lo sé. 

El tiempo se detuvo. Observando tan frágil cuerpo frente a él, sintió escalofríos. Era suyo. Sólo suyo. Suyo y suyo. Podía hacer con él lo que le plazca, y el otro lo disfrutaría. 

Abrazó la cintura de su pareja, dedos trazando líneas semicurvas en la inmaculada espalda. Su boca reclamó el cuerpo que le pertenecía, y succionó sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Un suave gemido trajo una sonrisa satisfecha a sus labios. 

Cerró los ojos, respirando la fragancia de ese cuerpo que tanto ansiaba. 

-Te marchitaré con sólo tocarte -susurró en una onda caliente a su oído. 

Otro gemido de deleite. 

-Y yo renaceré bebiendo de tu sangre -respondió él. 

Lo besó apasionadamente, aprisionándolo con los brazos mientras el otro revolvía su cabello. La batalla de lenguas era ardiente y feroz, como siempre lo había sido. Y como siempre, ninguno de los dos ganó. 

La necesidad de respirar hizo su trabajo, obligándolos a jadear por aire, al momento que acercaban sus cuerpos la mayor distancia posible. El choque de erecciones envió chispas por su espina, nublando momentáneamente su visión. 

El sólo mirarte en ese estado, el observar tu pálido rostro a la luz de la luna y las estrellas... me derritió. Tuve que forzarme a cerrar los ojos por temor a llorar igual que tú. 

-¿Serías tan cruel? -me preguntaste. 

Mi corazón se encogió aún más. Tu puño lo apretaba con fuerza y se me hizo difícil respirar. Quizás planeabas llevarme contigo, mi mente deliró. Hasta estos días no puedo definir si en ese momento fue un pensamiento consolador o uno resentido. 

Ahora sé que debí haber huido contigo. Tú eras lo único que me quedaba. 

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender? -escuché mi fría voz rebotar en la habitación vacía. 

Soy cruel y lo sabes. Soy un ser vil y repugnante por pedirte lo que te pedí. 

Te limpiaste los ojos y sonreíste. Débilmente, pero lo hiciste. 

Regresaste tu vista al firmamento. 

-Eres Slytherin, lo sé -una risita divertida desgarró con furia el ambiente. 

No había manera en que me hicieras sentir más culpable que el no culpándome. 

-Temí que no vinieras -confesaste en un susurro. 

-¿Por qué? -pregunté completamente sorprendido- Pensé que sería mejor para ti que yo no me presentara. 

Negaste ligeramente la cabeza, tus movimientos llenos de gracia y suavidad. 

-Temí que me dejaras. Que no estuvieras aquí esta noche. Que las sombras se abalanzaran sobre mí sin nadie que protegerme y arrullarme. 

Me acerqué lentamente, no comprendiendo ninguna de tus palabras. 

-¿No me odias? -murmuré silencioso- Si quieres hacer batalla lo comprenderé... 

Al menos así hubieras sido tú el que me sentenciara. Yo... no me hubiera defendido. No si eras tú. No de ti. 

-Draco, ven aquí -simplemente respondiste. 

Te volteaste completamente, tu frágil túnica flotando con delicadeza alrededor tuyo. 

Mis ojos parpadearon al ver el ángel que eras y mi mano tembló. Mi varita titubeó. No habría sido capaz de lograrlo, no en ese estado. 

Tu rostro se entristeció. 

-Todo va a estar bien -me consolaste, abrazándome cálidamente.- Tu Señor tendrá lo que quiere esta noche, y tú también. 

Pero yo no quería eso esa noche. No lo quería nunca. 

El nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, pero aún así abrí mi boca para comunicarte mi vacilación. 

-Serás recompensado, Draco. Te darán todo lo que pidas. Serás el orgullo de tu padre. Vivirás feliz. 

Mis labios se sellaron, la duda que me acaeció esfumándose fantaseando un futuro bañado en sangre. Tu sangre. 

Te abracé con firmeza, odiándome a mí mismo por esta debilidad llamada orgullo, llamada dignidad, llamada soberbia y superioridad. Alabé tu coraje y tu fortaleza. Tu resolución y tu valentía. Admiré la tranquilidad con la que tomaste mi pedido y accediste mis amenazas. 

-Te amo -susurraste a mi oído. Tu tierna voz calentando mi ser. 

-Yo también te amo... aunque no lo parezca. 

-Lo sé -sonreíste débilmente.- Bésame y sostenme. Despidámonos con caricias, que la noche madura y el tiempo se agota. 

Te besé. Larga y profundamente, el roce amargo y agrio, fuerte y potente, debilitante y enriquecedor. Como si se tratara de un beso de dementor e intentara absorber tu alma a través de mis labios. Como si temiendo que nunca más pudiera besar a otra persona. Como si temiendo que tú y yo jamás nos volviéramos a encontrar. 

Tu delicado cuerpo abracé hasta sentir que te faltaba la respiración, pero ni aún así te quejaste. Sólo cerraste los ojos y esa débil sonrisa resignada volvía a dibujarse en tu rostro. 

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en silencio, dejándonos bañar por la presencia del otro. Pudieron ser años enteros, o unos míseros segundos. 

Deseaba que fuera la eternidad. 

-Es hora -finalmente susurraste, tu desnudo cuerpo jadeante. Las túnicas en el suelo eran una pobre cobija para ti y me avergoncé de no poder darte algo mejor en estos últimos momentos. 

Tu mirada tranquila y en paz volvieron a desarmar mi corazón, esa maldita sonrisa haciendo aparición. 

Me mordí el labio inferior, tomando mi varita. Tú cerraste los ojos, expectante. Vi más que sentí, tu mano encontrar la mía, aferrándote a ella y otorgándome tu coraje. 

Sólo eran dos palabras, me convencí. Dos palabras y un transladador era lo único que obstaculizaba en mi camino. Dos palabras que habían que pagarlas con un alto precio. Palabras que me costaban el alma. 

Las lágrimas que retuve finalmente cayeron libres. 

-No puedo hacerlo, Harry -confesé.- No puedo hacerlo -repetí mi derrota.- Me entregaré al Dark Lord y admitiré mi derrota... 

Aún cuando eso significaba una muerte lenta, y el nombre mi familia se contaminara con mis actos, mi padre rebajado al puesto de un simple elfo doméstico. 

-Te adoro tanto como para ser capaz de ello -besé la mano que sostenía, bañándola en tortuosas lágrimas. 

Segundos de silencio siguieron, mi corazón resignándose a mi destino. 

-Draco... -susurraste suavemente, tan delicada tu voz que por un momento pensé que había sido el viento el culpable de mi alucinación. 

Fijé mis grises ojos en ti, tú que seguías con tu sonrisa resignada y tu comprensiva mirada. 

Tomaste asiento de nuevo, abrazándome sin fuerzas. Presionaste la varita contra mi mano, besando mi desnudo hombro. 

-Guárdalo, -susurraste- no lo necesitas. 

Ante mi confusa expresión, sacaste un fino vial de uno de los bolsillos de tu túnica. Estaba vacío y mi cabeza comenzó a sobrecargarse al intentar descubrir qué es lo que significaba ello. 

-Pensé que... -comenzaste a explicar, apoyando tu peso en mi- quizás titubearías al final. Y yo... -cerraste los ojos- no quería echar tus sueños a perder -besaste mi hombro nuevamente.- Así que... decidí... No fue difícil, la poción estaba en uno de los libros de la Sección Prohibida... y los ingredientes fueron fáciles de conseguir. 

El latido de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, limitando mi entendimiento de tus palabras. 

-Esta es la mejor manera... Así no manchas tus manos... 

-Harry... Harry... 

¿Qué hiciste? 

Lloré libremente, conmovido. 

-Harry... 

Mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, tu rostro lleno de paz... desvaneciéndose. 

-Te marchité con sólo tocarte -murmuré en voz baja. 

Algo tan puro... tan etéreo, nunca debió ser para mi. 

-Pero yo renaceré bebiendo de tu sangre -una sonrisa juguetona agració tu rostro aún con los ojos cerrados.- Te esperaré hasta que te aburras de este mundo... Draco, querido. 

Y con un suspiro, me entregaste todo en bandeja de plata. Todo, exceptuando lo que más quería. 

_"Hasta que te aburras de este mundo."_

Efectivamente. 

_~El Fin~_


End file.
